We live in sin
by ACCRK
Summary: oneshot of Carla and Peter. Following CS storyline for one scene, then completely made up. (the scene this fic follows from is the one where Carla and Peter witness Paul and Eileen's engagement in the pub) Rated M, so be warned.


**This is a one shot. The scene starts as CS aired it - with Carla and Peter in the pub when Paul proposed to Eileen. Then, the next scene is at Carla and Peter's flat. This is rated M, so please do not read if you do not like M rated fics. Also, I apologise if this is cringeworthy. Right... oh god... upload! **

**Please review (good or bad about writing) **

**Twitter is ACCRK**

* * *

Carla sat draped over the small rounded table in the Rovers, her body willingly leaning into Peter's. She twiddled her fingers and tapped the leg of the glass that held the red wine. Peter was clutching his orange juice whilst looking deeply into her eyes.

_"Will you make me a promise?"_ she questioned her lover

_"Hm, what's that love?"_

_"If, **If** you ever get the urge to propose, do not do it in here"_ she cringed and shuddered at the memory of Frank completely embarrassing her in front of the whole of Weatherfiled, not even a year ago.

_"Why, are you expecting me to get the urge to propose or are you hoping that I get the urge?"_ Peter leaned his face in closer to Carla's.

_"No, I'm perfectly happy the way we are"_

_"Living in sin?"_

_"Oh yeah that makes it sound even more exciting"_ she joked, sipping her wine.

_"Cross my heart, and hope to die"_ Peter confirmed he would abide the promise.

She looked up at him. Their eyes met briefly. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

She did that thing with her lips, that pout that she so famously does._ "OK, let's go home and welcome that sin, shall we?"_

_"You're the boss"_ Peter followed her out like a puppy. Her racing pace towards the pub doors and her good mood suggested to Peter that tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

_"Hurry up"_ she joked as she happily skipped along the cobbled street towards the door of the flat.

Peter ran after her and grabbed her from behind. He lifted her up off the ground as she screamed playfully. _"Peter put me down"_ she said through fits of giggles.

_"No, no. It was you who started talking about marriage and proposals_" he joked, "so I'm going to carry my wife over the threshold, as a husband should" he winked at her.

Peter adjusted the way he carried Carla, so he was now holding her round her back with hid right hand, and the other hand were placed at the bend of her knees. She leaned her head in the crook of his neck. He whisked her to the door of the flat, mock singing _"Here comes the bride…"_ he paused _"Not dressed in white?"_

_"Oi, cheeky"_ she playfully slapped him on his cheek.

Peter carried Carla up the stairs of the flat, and as he reached the living room, he put her down slowly, his breaths heavy. _"I'm not half as fit as I used to be_" he moaned.

Carla walked towards him with lustful eyes. She pulled his jacket off and started to undo the buttons on his dark blue shirt. _"You're going to have to be fit for a little while longer"_ she seductively leaned towards him, just as she had done many a time before, but it was still as thrilling and exciting for him.

_"You said it yourself, remember? I'm the boss"_

Peter's shirt was off, and now his belt unbuckled as Carla sped up the process of undressing him. She kicked off her boots and pulled her top off. _"Bedroom… I'm not doing it on that uncomfortable sofa tonight"_ she said as she ran into the bedroom with Peter following closely.

* * *

Before Peter hardly had the chance to enter the bedroom, Carla had stripped. He looked at her in surprise. _"A girl has needs"_ she stated, her smile ever so teasing. As she watched Peter quickly throw the remains of his clothes to the floor, she gathered her thoughts for a second, and realized just how lucky she was. She hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

Peter held her into his body and stroked his hands down her soft, gentle arms. _"I am a very lucky man"_

Carla smiled at him as she tip toed to place a passionate kiss on his lips. _"And I'm a lucky girl" _she whispered words of truth; smiling at the thoughts she had just been thinking.

* * *

Carla stepped back and collapsed herself on the bed, as she pulled Peter's hand so he was falling on top of her.

Peter lay on top of her, and brought her legs up so that her feet were placed flat on the mattress. He repositioned himself between her legs and looked at his beautiful girlfriend in awe.

He sighed heavily as her extreme beauty took his breath away. Slowly, he placed the loose strands of her glowing black hair behind her ears and he softly rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks.

He kissed her passionately on the lips, and he let his tongue roam free in her mouth. She responded fierce fully, enjoying being in his presence.

Peter's mouth travelled to her neck. He nibbled at her skin and used his tongue to follow the beautiful track of her jawline. His tongue then made its way down to her chest. She gasped as she felt the pleasure of him sucking on her nipple. He felt Carla's body respond and so he applied a little more pressure for her pleasure. His hands roamed the soft skin of her abdomen, the muscles contracting unwillingly upon his touch. Her body so sensitive tonight.

Her legs still bent, Peter carefully got up on his knees between her. He looked her in the eye before gently pushing himself inside her. The instant feeling of warmth and tightness sent shivers down his spine as he and she gasped in unison.

_"Good?"_ he asked

Carla nodded. Too lost to speak.

Peter thrusted her passionately; his body leaning in to hers. Carla lifted her legs and draped them around Peter's back, locking him in position, bringing him closer to her body.

They upped the pace slightly, Carla's arms were now around Peter's neck, urging his face close to hers, their kisses fierce and wild.

Peter bucked his hips forcefully, entering Carla as deep as he could, the thrusts getting stronger and greater with each moan Carla made. Peter grabbed the sheets by Carla's shoulders for extra support, keeping his lips locked with hers.

Carla's eyes closed as she felt so many good sensations travelling her body. Her back arched as she gained more and more pleasure out of the man she loved. Peter was constantly reassuring her, checking if she was OK. He was always so protective of her. _"Are you OK?_'

She could hardly fathom his words she was so lost in ecstasy, _"I will be"_

Peter continued to thrust, as he felt Carla's legs wrap around him tighter and tighter. She used the power of her legs to further increase the intensity of Peter's movements. Carla's walls contracted and relaxed simultaneously, which caused Peter's penis to throb, he was so close to the edge.

With one last effort, he thrusted deep inside her, holding on to her bum cheeks so he could place her in the greatest position. _"Baby"_ he whispered as he released himself inside her, trying to both fulfill her needs and to enjoy his orgasm. Carla's body shook involuntarily beneath him. Her head tilted back, her back arched and she let out a pleasurable loud scream, her center so tight around Peter's penis.

Peter looked down at her in awe once more and could virtually see the orgasm travelling her body. Her body had been so very sensitive tonight and Peter had never seen her orgasm like that before.

When her breathing steadied, Peter kissed her lovingly, and rolled over so he lay beside her. _"Peter, I don't think anyone has given me an orgasm like that before, I… I don't know, I can't describe it. It felt…feels amazing"_

From the corner of his eye, Peter could see the smile tugging her lips.

_"You see, that's why we're good at living in sin"_


End file.
